Occasion spéciale
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima avait toujours aimé les soirées entre anciens élèves de la classe A.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Kirimina, bakudeku, shinkami, momojirou, tsuchako, Minetaxoc, seroroki et monotoka.

* * *

Kirishima avait toujours aimé les soirées entre anciens élèves de la classe A. Cela lui permettait de revoir ses camarades et avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Ils se voyaient souvent mais comme ils étaient très occupés, ils n'avaient pas trop le temps de discuter entre eux. Le job qu'ils avaient choisi n'était pas de tout repos. A chaque fois, ils étaient tous crevés.

Cela leur permettait donc de se voir dans un autre contexte. Surtout que pour cette fois, ils se réunissaient pour une occasion très spéciale. Ils étaient là pour célébrer ses fiançailles avec Mina. Pour cette occasion, ils étaient tous venus sans exception.

Satou avait préparé des gâteaux pour fêter cette occasion.

"N'hésitez pas à vous servir ! J'en ai fais assez pour tout le monde !"

"C'est très sympa de ta part, mec !" dit Kirishima en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mineta était venu avec sa copine, Mizuiro. Une fille très charmante. A tel point que tout le monde se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec un type comme Mineta. Personne n'avait encore trouvé d'explication.

"Vous êtes juste jaloux parce que vous ne pouvez pas trouver mieux !"

Kirishima pouffa de rire. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Il devait reconnaître que Mizuiro était très jolie mais, pas autant que Mina. Il avait déjà trouvé la femme parfaite pour lui. Mina n'était pas seulement très belle. Elle était aussi très forte, très virile, avait un super alter. Elle était donc devenue une très grande héroïne.

Il n'était donc pas jaloux de Mineta. Au contraire, il était très content pour son collègue. Tout avait l'air d'aller bien pour lui. Kirishima était content de voir qu'il avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.

Pour cette fois, ils avaient aussi invité les anciens élèves de la classe B.

"Félicitations mon pote !" lui avait dit Tetsutetsu avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Monoma avait commencé à provoquer les anciens de la classe A. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient plus à Yuei mais, il cherchait toujours la compétition avec eux. Il fallait croire que c'était plus fort que lui.

"Bien sûr, les anciens de notre classe font beaucoup mieux que ceux de la votre !"

Il commença donc à faire l'éloge de ses anciens camarades. Il fallait reconnaître que certains comme Honenuki et Kendou s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Monoma semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur sa compagne, Tokage.

Sans surprise plusieurs anciens de la classe A, entrèrent dans la compétition avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Eux aussi avaient beaucoup de choses à dire sur leurs collègues.

Kirishima participait aussi, bien sûr. Il était toujours ravi de pouvoir parler de ses collègues. Ils étaient tous très doués. Surtout Mina. Ce n'était pas difficile de parler d'elle. Elle avait tellement de qualités que cela sortait tout seul.

Comme toujours, il y avait de l'alcool. A chaque fois, certains d'entre eux buvaient beaucoup trop, malgré les protestations d'Iida. Cela leur permettait donc de voir leurs collègues sous un jour nouveau.

Midoriya avait donc commencé à parler de son Kacchan. Bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir un coup dans le nez pour le faire. Kirishima était toujours content de l'entendre parler de Bakugou. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de savoir que son ami avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à parler de leurs compagnons. C'était aussi le cas d'Asui, Sero et Kaminari.

"Je vous ferez remarquer que Shouto grimpe à la vitesse de la lumière !" dit Sero avec son grand sourire.

"Ah mais, c'est notre cas à Hitoshi et moi !" répondit Kaminari. "On forme un super duo depuis le débout et, tout le monde est en train de s'en rendre compte !"

"Oh mais, Ochako-san s'en sort très bien aussi !"

"Allons, je pense que vous oubliez tous quelqu'un !" intervint Aoyama. "Il y a un autre héro dont tout le monde parle en ce moment !" il ouvrit grand les bras. "Je veux parler de moi, bien sûr !"

Pendant ce temps-là, Tokoyami et Kuroiro étaient partis dans une longue conversation sur les ténèbres. Il y avait aussi Ojiro qui s'était levé pour aller faire quelques pas de danse. Il fut rejoint par Kouda, Mina, Honenuki et Mizuiro.

Jirou participait d'habitude à la conversation mais pour cette fois, elle préférait chanter une chanson à la gloire de Yaoyorozu. Cette dernière était devenue rouge comme une tomate.

Tout au fond de la salle, il était possible de voir Todoroki qui, en sous-vêtement, était en pleine conversation avec le porte-manteau. Qu'est-ce que diraient ses fans s'ils le voyait comme ça ? En tout cas, il était sûr qu'ils seraient incapables de le reconnaître.

Un peu plus tard, Midoriya se mit à pleurer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ?" décida de demander Kirishima.

"Je... snif... c'est ...snif... Kacchan !"

Kirishima lança un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il n'eut aucun de mal à trouver son ami. Ce dernier était en train de discuter avec Shinsou. Est-ce qu'il avait dit quelque chose de méchant à son compagnon ?

"Qu'est-ce que se passe avec Bakugou ?"

"Je... snif... je... viens d'apprendre... snif... qu'il... est... snif... marié... snif..."

"Euh..." commença Kirishima qui ne savait pas comment il devait lui répondre. "Ouais !"

Puis, Midoriya se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Ce n'était sans doute pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

"Tu sais qu'il est marié avec toi, Midoriya ?"

Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer son ami qui continua de pleurer. Il n'avait pas dû l'entendre.

"Allons mon ami !" fit Aoyama qui était venu les rejoindre. "Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer ! Ça va aller !"

"Mais... Kacchan..."

Aoyama décida de l'emmener voir Bakugou qui prit la relève pour s'occuper de lui. Kirishima fit un grand sourire. Il savait que Midoriya était entre de bonnes mains avec son ami.

Il adorait donc ce genre de soirées. A chaque fois, ils s'amusaient tous beaucoup. Ce soir-là, il s'amusait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

"Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de boire, Ochako-chan !"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Kirishima est en train flotter au plafond !"

"Oh ! Oups !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
